In an image forming apparatus such as a laser printer, foot portions generally protrude from four corners on a bottom surface having a longitudinal rectangular shape. When an apparatus body is placed on a horizontal installation surface, the apparatus body is supported by allowing four foot portions to abut on a top of the installation surface. However, when the installation surface is uneven, a body frame may be crooked along unevenness. When the body frame is crooked, alignment of parts may be out of order. Thus, image quality may be adversely affected, and a phenomenon such as displacement of printing positions of images may occur.
As a countermeasure, JP-A-2005-148171 discloses a configuration in which three foot portions are disposed in a triangular shape on a bottom surface of the apparatus body. By supporting the apparatus body at three points, an apparatus frame can be prevented from being crooked due to an influence of unevenness of the installation surface. However, when the apparatus body is supported at three points, stability of the apparatus may be deteriorated and the apparatus can be tilted.